


Healing

by Northern_Lady



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Character(s), Hate Crimes, Healers, No Smut, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Lady/pseuds/Northern_Lady
Summary: Just a one shot scene that takes place before the movie Logan in which Logan finds a little healing.





	Healing

It was late when he got home from his shift driving the limo or maybe it was early, Logan couldn’t be sure. All he knew as he stumbled into the building that he shared with Caliban was that he was tired. He was tired of the pointlessness of driving that fucking limo. He was tired of the wounds on his hands that never seemed to heal. He was tired of never feeling quite whole. He was tired of life. 

Logan got to his bed and all but collapsed on top of the covers. 

“Logan?” said a female voice from the doorway. He had forgotten she was even here. 

“What is it, Mae?” he asked, not moving from where he lay. 

She took two steps into the room, her arms crossed across herself protectively. “Are..are you okay? Are you hurt?” 

“I’m fine,” he lied. He was pretty sure the bullet wound in his shoulder, the one he’d gotten two days ago when he brought her here, was probably infected rather than healed. 

She took a few steps further into the room, timid as ever. “I’m not sure you are.” 

Logan sighed and turned to face her, pain shooting from his shoulder down his arm as he did so. In the moonlight her skin looked a darker shade of blue than it truly was. Her dark violet hair looked like an ordinary shade of black. The alien woman was anything but ordinary and when he had found her being harassed at a bar he frequented, he hadn’t meant to get as deeply involved in her problems as he had. “Look, I told you I heal. It will heal eventually.” Logan said. 

Mae took the final few steps towards the bed and sat down on the edge of the bed next to where he lay flat on his back. “Let me see,” she said. 

“It’s fine,” he insisted. “You should go back to bed.” 

“Let me see,” she said more firmly than he had ever heard her speak in the two days he’d known her. 

She reached towards his shoulder and he grabbed her hand. Her eyes met his. He hadn’t ever actually touched her until now. He realized she was afraid, afraid of being touched or maybe afraid of him, or afraid of something else entirely. He couldn’t tell what, only that the fear was there. He let go of her hand. She placed her trembling hand over the bullet wound on his shoulder and rested it there. Mae closed her eyes and took a few long deep breaths. Then he felt it, the wound was healing, the infection was going away. 

“You can heal people?” He asked, a little stunned. 

She nodded. “I would have done it sooner if I had known you needed it.” 

“I didn’t need it. I would have gotten better eventually,” Logan said. He glanced at the bloodstained bandage around her thigh. It was an injury she had gotten that night at the bar, “How is it that you can heal other people but you can’t heal yourself?” 

Mae looked down at the wound uncomfortably. “I can...it’s just...you said I could stay until I was better so…” she blushed, unable to complete the explanation. 

“So you were trying to stay as long as you could, because Caliban and Charles and I are a little more accepting of aliens than most humans,” Logan said, understanding her reasoning perfectly. 

Mae nodded again, a few tears spilling from her eyes. “I feel safe here. It’s the first time since I was stranded on earth that I haven’t had to worry...but I get it, the three of you like your living arrangement the way it is. You don’t need an extra person changing things. I’ll heal myself tomorrow and I’ll go. But just for tonight, can I sleep here?” 

It wasn’t a request Logan had expected but it wasn’t one he objected to either. He moved to one side to make room for her in the small bed. Mae curled up against him and rested her head on his chest. It had been a long time since he’d had a woman cuddle with him. He put his arms around her as he felt her tears falling on his chest. He knew she was afraid of leaving tomorrow and going back out to face a world full of humans that didn’t want an alien living among them. The truth was, he didn’t like the idea of sending her back out to fend for herself either. He turned onto his side and pulled her closer to himself, letting one hand rest on her hip. She pulled away from him just slightly, enough that she could reach up and kiss him. 

Logan awoke the next morning with Mae in his bed unclothed. The sunlight streaming through the window was a better light than moonlight, showing her skin to be the true pale blue that it was. She looked peaceful sleeping there next to him. He reached over and rested a hand on her cheek and she slowly opened her eyes. She gave a small smile followed by a look of sadness. She pulled away from him and reluctantly reached for her clothes. 

“You don’t have to go yet,” Logan said as he watched her reach for her things. 

“I really should get started packing,” she said. 

“That was my point. There’s no need to pack anything.” 

“You mean…?” Mae stopped in the middle of pulling on her shorts. 

“Yeah. Stay. Fact is, I was never gonna just kick you out once you were healed. I just assumed you wouldn’t want to stay with three grumpy men.” 

“I… I don’t know what to say…” she said, laughing and bursting into tears all at once. 

“Then don’t say anything. Just come back over here.” 

Mae went back to the bed and kissed Logan and the two of them lost all track of time.


End file.
